


A Favour and a Fantasy

by rebbie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bethyl Smut Week, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebbie/pseuds/rebbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has a fantasy and Beth has a favour to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favour and a Fantasy

_"Can you come, Daryl?"_

_Jesus Christ._

_He's lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling of his dank cell, trying to wrap his head around the way her hands are wrapped around his cock._

_She's kneeling beside the bed like she's praying and although he's never believed in God, he figures this might as well be heaven._

_She's wearing a white dress he's never seen before and nothing else. Her blonde hair is untied and flowing around her bare shoulders and down her back, and if he thought he could move he would run his hands through it. He's gripping the flimsy mattress beneath him so tightly he's sure it's ripped to shit._

_"Beth, fuck. Jesus.."_

_It's no sonnet but it's all he can manage while she's touching him. Lightly squeezing his shaft before running her hands up his length, circling her thumb around the head. There are no words for this._

_"Yeah, I think you want to. You want to come for me, Daryl?"_

_Yes, God yes. He wants to scream but he can barely breathe._

_"What about now, Daryl?"_

_She leans forward slightly and he can feel her hair as it grazes his stomach and thighs and it's like every nerve in his body is alive for the first time._

_But it's nothing compared to the way her tongue feels. Just a quick flick to the tip of his cock and his whole body jerks, his hips thrusting forward instinctively._

_"That's what I thought."_

_She smiles and licks her lips, her perfect pink lips, and then she's looking at him and when she speaks he swears his heart stops._

_"I want to come too."_

_She runs a hand up his chest as she stands up._

_He watches her as she swings one leg up and over him, straddling him with her knees on either side of his waist, hovering above him._

_The moonlight coming through the window casts a silhouette of her body through her dress and it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen._

_"Beth."_

_He grabs her thighs and runs his hands along her smooth skin, tangling his fingers in the hem of her dress._

_"Can you come with me, Daryl?"_

_She reaches her hand between them and takes his cock in her hand again and he almost comes on the spot._

_She grinds against him slowly, using her hand to tease the tip of his cock against her wet folds before she lowers herself onto him, inch by inch until he feels her ass touch his thighs._

_He should say something. There are a million thoughts running through his head but she's leaning back and flipping her hair over her shoulder and he can see her nipples hardening beneath the thin fabric of her dress and he's speechless._

_She makes a sound, somewhere between a sigh and a moan, and he knows it's the only thing he wants to hear until he dies._

_He moves his hands further up her thighs, gripping her tightly and pulling her as close to his body as he can._

_She places both hands on his chest and angles her hips forward and grinds down on him._

_He matches her movements, thrusting up to meet her clit as she rides him._

_He can feel the heat building between them, their bodies fusing together._

_"God, Beth.."_

_"Come with me, Daryl."_

_He sits up, supporting himself with one hand on the mattress, the other still digging into the milky flesh of her thigh._

_She brings her hands up to his shoulders, bearing down on him, grinding faster._

_She's moaning again and he won't last much longer._

_"God, fuck. Beth.."_

_"Daryl."_

_"Beth."_

_"Daryl."_

 

"Daryl?" 

She's standing above him, arms crossed in front of her chest, a confused look on her face. 

"Daryl, are you okay? Did you hear what I said?" 

He's sitting up against the wall in the yard, messing around with car parts. Or at least he was. 

"Sorry, uh.. what?" 

He tries to act natural, like his dick isn't painfully hard beneath his work pants. He has his knees bent up towards his chest and thankfully she's standing slightly off to the side.

"Can you come with me? Daddy said I could start going out on runs more, if I had a little practice.. I thought if you were going out today, just somewhere close by.. maybe I could come too?" 

He gives his head a shake. 

"What did you just say?" 

He didn't mean to bark at her. She takes a small step back and looks down at her feet and he feels like an asshole. A perverted asshole. 

"Sorry, it's stupid, I know.. I'm just being.. stupid." 

Fuck.

"Beth, hey, no. I mean, sorry, yes, you can, uh.. come." 

God, when did he become this guy. A perverted, stuttering asshole. 

He gets a hold of his dick, figuratively, and stands up. 

"Gotta check the snares Rick put out this morning. Could use a second pair of hands."

Fuck now he's thinking about her hands again and then she's smiling and touching his shoulder and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Daryl, thank you!"

He's never seen somebody smile so damn much.

"Ain't nothing, Beth." 

"Well it is to me, Daryl, seriously.. thanks. If there's ever something I can do to pay you back, just say the word and I'm all yours." 

She turns to leave and he forces himself to ignore her offer.

But the sway of her hips as she walks away makes his hands shake. 

**Author's Note:**

> My (late) contribution to Bethyl smut week.  
> I didn't spend too much time editing so forgive me for any mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
